Trembling
by SilverSpecs
Summary: Hermione Granger, fresh out of Hogwarts, keeps having reccuring nightmares about Ron Weasley, even when he is sleeping right next to her. She wakes up in the dead of the night screaming. Are these really just bad dreams? Or are they something else? R/R!
1. Her Eyes

Trembling  
  
Chapter One: Her Eyes  
  
By: SilverSpecs  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. No profit is being made off of this; it is purely for entertainment. (In laments terms: I own nadda, zip, zero.)  
  
A/N: OK, I know this first chapter may freak you out but just go with it for a sec. I'm gonna get the 2nd chapter up soon!! R/R!  
  
She watched me with a mixture of fear, loathing, and some odd emotion I could not define in her eyes as I entered the cell.  
  
Curled into a fetal position in a corner, she shivered involuntarily, her thin and pale body wrapped in robes ragged and torn. She had become resigned to my daily visitations, yet continued to rebel. A stubborn streak that refused to be defeated. It was due to this extreme defiance that my Lord himself handpicked me to break down her defenses. I was honored to serve my Lord. I was confident to carry out this duty successfully as I had done in the past. In the end it was all for the preservation the true way. The way of my master.  
  
She avoided my eyes as I regarded her from the cavernous dark of my hooded garments, knowing what was to come.  
  
"You will acknowledge my presence." My words echoed around the damp room. She flinched at the sound of my voice, but refused to raise her eyes to mine.  
  
"If you do not, we will have to begin all over again," I warned, shivering slightly in pleasure and joyful anticipation. My fingers arched for my wand, I half-hoped she would defy me again. To prove that my threat was not empty, I reached into the depths of my robes.  
  
Her eyes shifted, as she perceived my movement against the darkness of the cell. They settled on my hooded figure emanating a dull shine, a reflection of the lit torches behind me.  
  
"That's better. Wasn't so hard now was it?" I smirked. My hand emerged from my robes empty. Her lips pursed tightly, her eyes narrowed at me.  
  
"Was it?" I repeated more forcefully. She glared at me in stubborn resistance, refusing to answer. I reached for my wand again, this time revealing it in the dim, flickering light.  
  
"You're not making this any easier for yourself, you know." Silence.  
  
"No one is going to save you, there is nobody left. I though you would have accepted this after all this time."  
  
Silence. Her eyes flashed boldly once more.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. Crucio!"  
  
From her corner, erupted a long, piercing scream. A smile crept to my lips as I watched her body writhe in pain, twisting and turning in unnatural positions. I lowered my wand.  
  
"Had enough?" I asked. She glared at me once more, the hurt she felt evident in her eyes as she attempted to regain her composure.  
  
"Traitor!" She hissed at me, her body shaking in anger and pain. "We trusted you! I trusted you!" A solitary tear streaked down her thin cheek, exposing months of painstakingly hidden emotions. She whipped it away roughly.  
  
"And why would you say that?" I baited, thoroughly amused.  
  
"How could you do this - become this evil, filthy, subordinate thing?!" Her voice began to waver as she fought the tears that threatened to overflow. "This is not you... I know the real you! They've done something to you! A memory charm or something...! Don't you remember?"  
  
I stared stunned at her pleading face. For a moment, my Master's words washed over me.  
  
"Beware the Mudblood. They are the filth of wizard kind. They will use any means possible to deceive you. Kill if needs be..."  
  
Words I would obey as I always had and always will. My face returned to its mask-like purity.  
  
"Enough. You are being impertinent." I waved my wand at her. "Crucio!"  
  
She closed her eyes. Her body writhed once more as the torture began. Her back arched as she screamed in agony, her hair flying everywhere. I grinned.  
  
"I do not tolerate impertinence, Mudblood. You should know that. Now, will you admit defeat? It is all over. You have lost." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she lay twisted on the floor. She clenched her teeth, fighting short and angry sobs from overwhelming her. But it was all too much for her to bear anymore. She let out a loud groan and burst into tears. Her energy was nearly spent. My duty was near completion - her defenses were crumbling. I lowered my want in triumph.  
  
"I will not stop until you cease this useless rebellion. The final battle has been fought and rightfully won by my Master. Will you admit your crimes against my Lord?" She gritted her teeth, tears now rolling freely down her cheeks. I felt a sudden pang in my chest, something unfamiliar, yet alien at the same time as I saw the despair in her eyes, but though of my Master's words and dismissed it. Mudblood tricks. She lay silent, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Say 'yes', that is all you have to do."  
  
"No! Never" She shrieked. "How can you call him your "master"?! He has killed everyone you have ever loved! And he will never stop!" She buried her face in her hands sobbing.  
  
"Spare me these futile lies, Mudblood." I directed my wand at her once more. "Crucio!" She twisted and cried in torment. She took and sharp breath.  
  
"What happened to you?! You're not the boy I remember!" she cried out, nearly passing out from the effort.  
  
I stopped abruptly. Her words continued to echo throughout the room. Or was I hearing things?  
  
She whimpered as she crawled, limping out of her corner, moving closer to where I stood in the center of the cold, stone cell. Something like fear flooded through me. Knots formed in my stomach. Forgotten and half-formed memories of playing Quidditch, and a long ago Yule Ball, too blurry to make out clearly floated through my mind. I did not know what they meant. I tried to block them as they threatened to cloud my vision. As they forced me to forget my Lord's commands.  
  
"What do you mean?" Curiosity triumphed for the moment.  
  
She sniffled, pushing her thick matted hair out of her face and looked up at me from where she lay at my feet. The pleading look in her eyes returned.  
  
"It's me, Hermione," she whispered. "Don't you remember? I loved you. Against all odds, no matter what you did or what happened. I loved you so much!" Her voice grew softer. "...And I know you loved me." Something like hurt and betrayal radiated from eyes that refused to give in.  
  
I laughed cruelly, yet against my will, a vision of her in a periwinkle blue dress appeared before my eyes. She looked so beautiful. An emotion stronger than I have ever remembered came flooding through me. But as always, my Master's words dammed the flow. The feeling was gone as quick as it came.  
  
"You loved me? You are nothing more than a filthy mudblood! How could you ever expect me to have loved something as impure as you?!" My voice grew icy. I had grown tired of playing games.  
  
"But... but you did..." She faltered. Tears fell in a constant trickle, forming rivulets down her dust-covered face.  
  
"Enough!" I snapped. "Enough of these lies!"  
  
Her eyes fixed me with a sad stare. Their penetrating gaze irritated, yet drew me. I found I could not break this eye contact.  
  
"This is your last chance," I told her, fighting these new, conflicting emotions. "Your life is now in your own hands. Will you stop this stubborn defiance? You will be set free once you do," I smirked, knowing this was untrue.  
  
She shook her head violently.  
  
"I will never betray my friends. Never!" She shot me a fierce look. For a second I had a mad urge to stroke her cheek. Immediately I banished the irrational though from my mind. Why does this mudblood affect me like this? I cursed silently.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice!" I brandished me wand at her. Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief, and then slowly, she resigned to her fate. She braced herself, staring at me straight in the eye boldly.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I watched as the green light sped towards her. Her deep brown eyes held my gaze. They paralyzed me; I could not turn away. The malice and sadness I was so used to seeing disappeared. They softened. Her lips curved into a slight smile, as if she was remembering better times. Then she whispered the words that echoed throughout the cell and in all my sleepless night.  
  
"I'll always love you, Ron."  
  
A/N: Okey dokey, that was a tearjerker wasn't it? There might be more chapters up but if you wanna read more, then REEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! REEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! REEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Thinking

Trembling  
  
Chapter Two: Thinking  
  
By: SilverSpecs  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...  
  
CAUTION!!!!: THIS IS A 5TH BOOK SPOILER! DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER OR STORY FOR THAT MATTER, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX (which was very good, by the way)!!!!!  
  
A/N: Alas, here it is! The second chapter of out saga! Let's just see if I can squeeze it out before I get a brain fart. On with the show!  
  
Hermione Granger awoke with a scream, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hermione?" said someone learning over her from a position on the bed next to her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Ron? Is that you?" Hermione choked out, rivers still erupting down her face.  
  
"Of course it's me!" Ron said, sitting up straighter in bed. He put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Now tell me what's wrong!" He sounded alarmed.  
  
"It was just a-a dream? But, it-it seemed so real! Like I-I was actually there, and things were a-actually happening!" she sputtered out, gasping for breath.  
  
"Just tell me what happened. What was it about?" he said, concern hanging on every word. She sat up as well and he pulled her closer to his bare chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder. She felt safer in his strong arms. Nothing could hurt her...  
  
All of a sudden the memories of her dream flowed back to her. Was it really Ron? It couldn't have been. He would never do something like that, would he? No, she thought firmly.  
  
"Hermione...?" Ron asked attentively, urging her to tell him about her nightmare.  
  
"It was... I was..." What was she doing? She couldn't tell Ron that she dreamt he was a Death Eater who killed her and helped kill everyone she loved. He wouldn't like that one bit.  
  
She looked up at his worried face. "Um, I dreamt that I-I was lost in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, a-and a werewolf was chasing me," she quickly lied. She couldn't, she wouldn't, tell him the truth until she had time to think.  
  
"Are you sure that was it?" he asked, sounding unconvinced. "You seemed a bit too worked up over some werewolf chasing you in the forest."  
  
"I was just being a bit silly. Honestly, there's nothing more to worry about," Hermione said, whipping her old tears away from her face. She hated lying to Ron, but she needed to reflect. "I'm just going to get a glass of water. I'll be back to bed in a few minutes."  
  
She left Ron's arms and stumbled through the dark living room and into the equally dark kitchen. There, she blindly groped around on the wall for the light switch. She finally felt her fingers flick it upward and the room around her filled with brightness. She staggered towards the cabinets; pulled out a long, clear glass; turned to the sink; and emptied the glass of air.  
  
All right, now it was time to figure out what happened, much to Hermione's dismay. The dream was placed in a... a... a cell! Yes, that was it. Then, there was Ron. Oh, Ron, she thought, what were you doing there? He was serving You-Know-Who. Everyone she ever loved had died. They were all killed, murdered. She had tried to convince Ron that he was making a mistake. She had tried to convince him that he still loved her. Then, he did the unthinkable. Performed the most feared curse of all on her, killing her instantly. But before she died she had uttered something... What was it...? She had said... She had said...  
  
"Hermione? Are you sure you're all right?" came a voice from behind her. It was Ron. She had been standing in front of the sink with a full glass of water for much longer than she had intended.  
  
"Er... Yes, of course I'm all right, Ron. I told you there is nothing else to fret about. It was just a silly nightmare," Hermione said, rapidly.  
  
"Well, all right then. I was just coming to check up on you," Ron said, not sounding the least bit persuaded. He turned around and ambled back into the living room and down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
What was she going to do? Should she tell Ron? Could she? It was, just a dream after all. Was it really just a dream? Or could she have perhaps Saw something that was coming. Hermione frowned at this thought. How could that be? First of all, she hated Divination and was no damn good at it. Second of all, Ron would never do something like that. Would he? Of course he wouldn't! Hermione thought, pushing the wondering questions about Ron to the back of her mind.  
  
She was making her way back to her bedroom when she stopped dead in her tracks. Something had just occurred to her. Wasn't she seeing the dream in Ron's point of view? But, how could that be? Immediately, her brain flew back to a time in her 5th year. Harry had nightmares in which he was Voldemort. Could she have perhaps involuntarily possessed Ron for a moment, just as Voldemort had possessed Harry when she was 15?  
  
That was stupid. Ron was right there next to her in bed the whole time. Plus, why would she possess Ron?  
  
Hermione frowned again at this sudden idea. It was just too complicated to think out straight. She waved it aside thinking it couldn't have been possible. She decided to go back to bed. Perhaps it was just some silly dream, like she had said to Ron before.  
  
When she reached the bedroom and slid under the covers of her bed with Ron, who had already dosed off. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waste, still sleeping, as she lay there. Now that she was in Ron's arms, nothing seemed to matter. It was just a stupid nightmare. How could she have overreacted so much? She knew that Ron was as good, pure, and sweet as a chocolate frog. With this delicious thought, she fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
A/N: Kinda crappy. I know. Anyway, I'll see if I can spit out a 3rd chapter within the next few days. I should be able to do it, seeing as how its summer and I have become a troglodyte. (Don't ask me what that means; my brother called me it this morning. He also called me fat, the little crackface...)  
  
P.S. Sorry It's so short! More later!  
  
Anyway, R to the E to the VIE and um. W.  
  
Uh, ok.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvV 


End file.
